The present disclosure herein relates to a display device having excellent image quality.
In general, a display panel displays color using the three primary colors of red, green, and blue. Therefore, the display panel is provided with red, green, and blue sub-pixels for respectively displaying red, green, and blue. A recently developed display panel is further provided with a white sub-pixel for increasing luminance of a display image.
A technology for providing each of two pixels with two different sub-pixels among red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels is being developed to replace a typical technology for providing each of two pixels with red, green, and blue sub-pixels.
A display device to which such a technology is applied renders input image data in order to compensate for resolution degradation due to reduction of the number of sub-pixels. Accordingly, the input image data including red, green, and blue input image signals may be converted into image data including red, green, blue, and white pixel data so as to improve luminance of a displayed image.